Second Chance
by Whale of Toast Media
Summary: In the year 2037 Logan, Joe and Seiji all are killed in a post-apocalyptic earth and are reincarnated as characters from various animes. Using their knowledge of these different anime worlds, they attempt to bring peace throughout the various universes. Though this is not an easy task. And what they don't know is that they're being watched by a type of madman in a certain blue box.
1. Prologue

Second Chance

Prologue

**(It was the year 2037. There were multiple nuclear bombings all over the world. The foreign nuclear waste from the bombs mixed together and caused the victims of the bombings to become infected with a disease in the brain that caused them to kill anything that moved. People who weren't infected either fled to Europe in hope of escape, or joined The True Stars. It was an organization that was devoted to putting a stop to the virus. This is the story of its leaders, Seiji Ro, Joe Quorts, and Logan Vame. Currently, these three have stayed behind while their squad escapes to their backup stronghold.)**

***An explosion went off in the dead of night.***

Seiji: "Logan, Joe, wake up! We've been found!"

Joe: *Yawn* "What are you going on about now Seiji?"

Logan: "Didn't you hear him? We're under attack we need to go!"

Joe: "Crap!" *

***Joe picks up his supplies along with Seiji and Logan.***

***Seiji discovers an escape latch but it's jammed.***

Seiji: "Logan, grab the axe and help me break this door down!"

***They swing and the latch gives way.***

***Logan hears a shot being fired he turns to find Joe dead on the ground.***

Logan: "No! You bastards!"

Seiji: "We have to move, don't let his sacrifice be in vain!"

***They ran through an underground cavern until they were out of site.***

Seiji: "Did, *pant* *pant* we lose em?"

Logan: "I think so… Look out!"

***The cave started to collapse, which separated them.***

Infected One: "There! They're in that cave!"

Logan: "That can't be good."

***Logan ran into a nearby forest***

***He looked back for a second and before he knew it he tripped and fell into a river rapid.***

Logan "Oh nooooo!"

***He noticed he was on top of a waterfall just before plummeting to the bottom.***

Logan: "Gah-!"

***Logan was impaled through the chest by a sharp rock. His life flashed before his eyes.***

Inner Logan: "_I've lost so many friends and family members to this damn war and now I'm dying, is this really how it ends? I have to try to at least let my squad know I'm dead."_

***Logan slowly reached into his pocket and grabbed three red flares and lit them. They shot up into the sky in three bursts. It signified he was not going to make it.***

Inner Logan: _"I wonder whether I should be happy or sad that I'm dying, at least I can finally rest in peace, I wonder what the after world will be like."_

Scene change

Joe: "Well at least I tried you ass ho-! Oh heeeey Logan, you're here too!"

Logan: "Well, yeah, I died. Is Seiji here as well?"

Seiji: "I'm right behind you."

Logan: "As usual you're trying to scare me."

Logan: "So how did you two die?"

Seiji: "When we were separated in the cave in I tripped and hit my head on a sharp rock and died to internal bleeding."

Joe: "You klutz."

Seiji: "Oh yeah? So how did you die?"

Joe: "I touched the enemy. Annnnd then I was shot."

Seiji: "You complete idiot you're so stupid! I mean I know you have a mental compulsion to touch things, but man you are so stupid!"

Joe: "Hey! Shut up ass hat!"

Seiji: "Women child!"

Logan: "Will you both just shut up! I died slowly and painfully."

Seiji and Joe: "How did you die then?"

Logan: "I fell from a waterfall and was impaled through the chest by a sharp rock! It took over a minute for me to die and I sent flares up to tell our squad to go on without us! So at least I went out in style."

Joe: "Wow sorry dude must have been awful."

Seiji: "So what do you suggest we do now that we're dead?"

Logan: "Well I have been mesmerized by that hall behind you."

***They turned to find a hall with doors that were all the same but all felt different and there was a plaque that read **_**THE HALL OF REINCARNATION**_**.***

Joe: "Dude do you know what this means, we can live a new life and get a 'Second Chance' to change the world!"

Logan: "Wait let's think about this first. They say when you are reincarnated; you lose all memories of your past life. Let's do some seals on our souls first and then meet up."

Joe: "What? How can we do that?"

Logan: "I use to watch the show Naruto I memorized the hand seals and blood seal. I can give you guys seals."

Joe: "That was a TV show! It won't work in real life!"

Logan: "Just this once, JUST THIS ONCE! Let me defy logic."

Joe: "…Fine"

Seiji: "Great sounds like a plan let's do it."

Logan: "Okay I will do your seals first."

***Logan finished sealing Seijis soul.***

Logan: "Okay the first Seal is the power to jump through dimensions. Your second seal is memories about the plan."

Seiji: "Why would I need that?"

Logan: "Because what if you are reincarnated as a person on another planet?"

Seiji: "Okay great I'm going now."

***Seiji jumped through a random door and disappeared along with the door.***

Logan: "Okay time for your seals, Joe."

***Logan finished sealing Joe.***

Logan: "Your first seal is that you can sense energy and your second seal is the same as Seijis."

Joe: "Alright thanks see you on the other side!"

***Joe did the same as Seiji and got the same results.***

Logan: "Alright I'll give myself the ability to remember everything that happened in my past life."

***Logan did so and opened a random door thought hard about the vibe it was giving off and calmly walked through as the door disappeared.***

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE DEMENSINIAL TRAVELER

(this is what seiji is saying)

pokespeak

Seijis narration: ugh…. Wh-where am I… eh it doesn't matter I just need more sleep… drifts of…

**THREE HOURS LATER! **

Seiji wakes up stretches and sees that his hands are very furry

Seiji: (why are my hands so furry?) Ra ralts ral? (what the heck!) Ral ra ralts!

***Seiji faints***

6 HOURS LATER

Seiji: (Ung what happened?)

Mysterious voice: you fainted

** *Seiji freaks out and tries to punch the mysterious man***

? : "What the heck? Why would a ralts be using human attacks?"

Seiji: "Nooooo! I was reincarnated as a Ralts! If I was going to be put in the Pokémon world I would have wanted to be a munchlax!"

?: "Reincarnated? what do you mean reincarnated?"

Seiji inner self {crap what do I tell him, what do I tell him!?}

Seiji: umm nothing just ignore me im weird

?: "Uhhh… ook"

Seiji: "uh. Who are you?"

***Note seiji says this as he is looking up at him***

?: "Oh, me? I'm, Will."

Seiji: "OMFG! Your Will of the elite four?!"

Will: "So I'm famous enough for even wild Pokémon to know me."

Seiji: "Dude you're really cocky aren't you?"

Will: "AM NOT!"

Seiji: "Soooooooooo…. Why are you talking to me?"

Will: "I caught you while you were unconscious and I was just making sure that you were ok."

Seiji: "Ok well thanks for checking on me-"

***Punches Will in face while going rage mode***

Seiji: "You caught me while I was unconscious!? Have you no respect!?"

***Seiji mission pops into his head and starts to cry* **

Will: "Are you ok?"

Seiji: "Now that I'm captured I'll never find my friend, he's in another dimension!"

Will: "My friend Sabrina in Kanto could help you."

Seiji: "Take me there immediately."

3 years of intense training later

Sabrina: "Ok Seiji, one more time."

***Seiji used dimension jumper* **

Will: "It worked! Seiji, before you go, two things."

Seiji: "What?"

Will: "First, I'm going to release you."

Seiji: "Aw man. I started to like you."

Will: "Second, your friend is human, right?"

Seiji: "Yes he is."

Will: "Have him catch you in this."

***Will tosses Seiji a poke ball* **

Seiji: "Thank you, Will. When I find my friend I'll come visit you."

Scene Change

***Seiji arrives in the Naruto world***

Seiji: "I'm at the Uchiha manor and there are white lines of chalk so it's probably a couple days after the massacre."

?: "What's a Ralts doing at my house?"

Seiji's inner thoughts: {Crap I've been seen.}

***Seiji try's to shimmy away but fails***

Seiji: {Wait how does an Uchiha know about Pokémon?}

Sasuke: "Seiji!?"

Seiji: "how did you know?"

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xavier's Story

(Please note Xavier is a OC that we made up.)

(P.S. I'm probably getting hate mail for what I'm going to do to thoughts Gruvia fans in chapter 4 and 5.)

Xavier: "Where am I?"

Natsu: "Hey he's awake."

Grey: "Took him long enough."

Xavier: "What?"

***Xavier sits up***

Natsu: "Hey take it easy."

Xavier: "I'm fine."

Nurse: "Wow you're alive."

Grey: "Can he leave now doc?"

Nurse: "Not yet is arm is pretty bad."

Xavier: "I'm fine; see my arm is already healed."

***Xavier stands up and casts a spell* **

Natsu : "Ahh not again!"

Grey: "You used that spell in your sleep at him."

Xavier: "I thought you liked to be on fire?"

Natsu: "Not when it hurts!"

***Xavier walks to the bathroom. Lucy walks in.***

Natsu: "Hey, you're here!"

Lucy: "Where's Xavier?"

***Xavier walks out of the bathroom* **

Xavier: "Man that felt goooood."

Natsu: "You ready to go?"

Xavier: "Yeah let me get my things they all leave for the guild."

Scene change

Makarov: "Your back!"

Xavier : "Yeah, how's it all going here?"

Elfman: "Going fine, MAN! Only a true MAN can recover as fast as you! MAN!"

Xavier: "MAN! You say MAN too much MAN!"

Makarov: "Xavier, I hate to interrupt your MAN to MAN conversation, but I was informed by the Magic Counsel that there were magic circles being read from space."

Xavier: "I'll keep my guard up and investigate this tomorrow."

***Suddenly, Laxus appears from behind and shocks Xavier* **

Xavier: "Oh no you dooon't! Banishment!"

***A portal opens and Laxus is sucked in***

Xavier: "Well that was a good welcome."

Natsu: "Tell me about it!"

Xavier: "I just killed Laxus for no good reason."

Natsu: "… I'ma gonna keel you nao!"

***The following fight seen has been censored for sensitive hearts and minds that would implode at the sight of the gruesomenessly horror of a hell spawn and a dragon slayer duking it out in a small guild while Seiji is dancing in the background for no inexplicable reason***

***Back to you main plot line!***

Xavier: "Where's Erza?"

Grey : "She's at your house"

Xavier: "Oh, well, I should stop by. Oh hey Juvia! Say hi to grey for me!"

***Grey face palms***

Gray: "I was just talking with you!"

Xavier: "What? No, I've never seen you in my life!"

***Grey face palms… again***

Scene change

Xavier: "Hey Erza! I'm home I'm going to shower."

Erza: "I'm already in the shower."

Xavier : then I'll join you

Erza: "OH HAAAAAIIIIIIIL NO!"

***Later that night* **

Xavier: "Ok meet me in bed."

***Erza Chibi punches Xavier***

Erza: "NO! I give the orders here! You meet ME in bed!"

***So Xavier went to sleep.* **

?: "Seiji you idiot!"

***Two figures landed on Xavier***


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boy with the Darkest Eyes

(Note that we fucked with the timeline for the sake of convince its two days before graduation.)

Logan: "… am.. am I… alive."

?: "Doctor the boy has awaken!"

?2: "Quickly alert the third Hokage at once!"

Logan's inner thoughts: (The third Hokage so I'm in the Naruto world I wonder who I am.)

The assistant ran out of the room to inform the Hokage and a nurse came in to run diagnostics.

Logan: "Where am I?" 'even though he knew where he was.' "Who am I?"

Nurse: "It's worse than I thought he has amnesia doctor."

Doctor: "What but he's the last of his clan!?"

Logan's inner thoughts: (Last of his clan, hospital, I'm Sasuke Uchiha!)

Logan: "No ,no I'm fine I was just getting my bearings."

Nurse: "Well that's good you had use worried there."

Logan: "Can I please go?"

Nurse: "Heavens no, we have to run diagnostics you weren't even supposed to wake up."

3 Hours Later

From now on Logan will be referred to as Sasuke.

Sasuke's inner thoughts: (So If this is right after the Uchiha massacre then I need to stop Hinata from being kidnaped tonight, and make friends with Naruto in a little while.)

Sasuke arrives at his manner and spots something out of the ordinary.

Sasuke: "What is a Ralts doing at my house." (Wait a Ralts only exists in the world of Pokémon could it be?) "Seiji!"

Seiji: "How did you know?"

Sasuke: "It's me, Logan."

Seiji: "Yes I found you!"

Sasuke: "How long have you been alive?"

Seiji: "About three years."

Sasuke: "Really? I've only woke up today."

Seiji started to laugh.

Sasuke: "What's so funny?"

Seiji: "Epic fail dude. Ha ha ha!"

Sasuke: "Dude shut up."

Seiji: "I'm hungry do you have any noodles?"

Sasuke: "No but I know a place where we can get noodles."

Seiji: "Before we go, can you catch me."

Sasuke: "Catch you?"

Seiji tosses a poke ball to Sasuke.

Sasuke: "Oh nooo, I am not catching you."

Seiji: "Please I need someone to catch me or my instincts will tell me to leave."

Sasuke: "Fine." He said in an annoyed tone of voice as he chucked the poke ball at Seiji.

However the ball didn't shake once it caught automatically and then as he let Seiji out he destroyed it.

Sasuke: "Can we go now?"

Seiji: "Lets eat some noodles."

Scene Change

They arrived at Ichiraku Ramen.

Sasuke: "Two bowls of ramen please." He said as he put his money on the counter.

Seiji: "Noodles." He said in a state of bliss as he dived into his bowl.

?: "What are you doing here Sasuke." The boy said in an annoyed voice

It was Naruto.

Sasuke: "Oh hi Naruto I came here to take Seiji out for some food."

Naruto: "Seiji who the hell is that?" He demanded.

Seiji: "Did someone say my name."

Naruto's face turned blue when he saw seiji swimming in Sasuke's second bowl of noodles.

Naruto: "What the hell is that!"

Sasuke: "I don't know."

Seiji: "Sasuke is that kid Kushina's son?"

Naruto: "Who's Kushina?"

Sasuke: "Umm."

Naruto: "You know something spit it out."

Sasuke's inner thoughts: (Seiji you and your big mouth.)

Sasuke: "Naruto, why do you hate me?"

Seiji: "Because you are always showing off."

Naruto: "What your pet said."

Seiji: "I'm no pet Sasuke's my master."

Sasuke: "Ignore him, Naruto I don't Know what else to say but I'm sorry and that I hope we can be friends."

Naruto stared in shock at Sasuke as Seiji spoke up.

Seiji: "Sasuke, Hinata's chakra has been disrupted I think she's being kidnapped!"

Sasuke: "What that can't be!?" "Naruto help me find Hinata please."

Naruto: "Ok I will, besides I can't let you get all the glory."

Scene Change

Sasuke, Naruto, and Seiji ran as fast as they could until they saw the kidnapper holding Hinata.

Seiji: "Sasuke attack the guy I'll catch Hinata, Naruto back up Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed the Cloud ninja as Seiji snatched Hinata and Naruto fallowed it up with a kick to the balls.

Sasuke then pined the ninja to the wall as Seiji secured the area.

Naruto: "That was awesome!"

Sasuke: "We did it, Naruto you did great."

Seiji: "Guys she's waking up."

Naruto and Sasuke ran to check on Hinata.

Hinata: "Where… where am I?"

Naruto: "Hay Hinata are you ok?"

Sasuke: "You had us worried."

Seiji: "I saved you to."

Hinata started to blush like she always dose.

Hinata: "Th.. thank you, especially you Naruto."

Naruto was confused he didn't know why she was thanking him the most.

Sasuke: "Naruto I think our little damsel in distress has a crush on you."

Hinata's face went completely red.

Seiji jumped onto Hinata's shoulder.

Seiji: "Hi my name's Seiji I'm Sasuke's follower."

Sasuke: "Hinata you don't have to be shy around us, as of today were all friends."

Hinata: "Thank you all, but how did you find me."

Naruto: "That thing that's on your shoulder sensed that you were in trouble and we all came to save you."

Seiji: "Don't call me a thing I'm a Pokémon."

Hinata: "what's poke…"

Sasuke: "Come on let's get you home Hinata."

Scene Change

?: "Hinata where have you been we've been worried sick."

Hinata: "You see Father I was kidnapped but these three saved me."

Hiashi Hinata's Father: "Wheal you three are allowed here at any time you have my gratitude."

Sasuke: "Well It's time I get going see you two tomorrow."

Sasuke: "Seiji use dimension jumper"

Seiji and Sasuke disappeared and when they reappeared they hit something hard.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4 Part 1

Fairy Tail

**Now to continue from chapter 2 and 3 Sasuke and Seiji fall on Xavier. **

Sasuke: "Oww my head. Seiji, why did you spawn us so high up?"

Xavier: "Assassins trying to kill me again, time for you to die."

Sasuke: "No, wait! We're not assassins! We're not here to pick a fight! It's Seiji's fault."

Xavier: "What's a Seiji?"

Seiji: "You rang?"

Xavier: "What the hell are you!?"

Sasuke: "Sorry about the mishap." … "Um I have to use the rest room."

Xavier: "No wait my girlfriends in there!"

Sasuke: "Oh really, Sharingan."

Xavier: "What's that?"

Seiji: "It's like x-ray vision."

Erza: "Xavier is someone in the room with you, he sounds like Natsu."

Sasuke: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my friend Seiji Jumped dimensions and we landed on Xavier."

Erza: "…. .. Get out of our house then!"

Xavier: "Erza I'm going to take them to the Guild ok."

Erza: "As long as there out of the house."

Scene Change

***Sasuke, Seiji, and Xavier arrived at the Fairy Tale Guild and Sasuke spots a woman around his age running out of the Guild.***

?: "Why does Gray hate Juvia!"

Sasuke: "Hay wait!"

Xavier: "Sasuke ignore her she has an over active imagination she probably took something the wrong way."

Seiji and Sasuke: "Who is she though?"

Xavier: "Her name is Juvia."

Sasuke: "She said something about someone hating her."

Xavier: "Let's talk about this later."

Scene Change

**Inside the guild**

Sasuke: Hey Xavier, are there any cute girls my age here?"

Xavier: "Well there's that new girl Lucy in fact there she is at the bar."

***Sasuke looked over and spotted Lucy, he blushed, fainted, got back up and his eyes were hearts.***

Sasuke: "She's beautiful." "I'm going to go talk to her."

Xavier: "Hold it you have to get drunk if you are going to spend the rest of your time talking to her."

***Sasuke is now drunk after 30 minutes of drinking.***

Sasuke: "Ok transform."

***Sasuke transformed into Shippuden Sasuke.***

Seiji: "Why did you transform into yourself."

Sasuke: "Some… sometimes ,'hiccup', I like to .. take this form .. and spend . hours just looking at myself."

Seiji: "You're doing this to get a girl aren't you?"

(Chibi Xavier): "Well of course he is, but what's up with him using drunken talk."

***Sasuke does the classic road runner pose and his body is now a puff of smoke.***

***Sasuke got to the bar and started talking in a British accent***

Sasuke: "Hi I'm new here my names Sasuke Uchiha."

Lucy: "Hi Sasuke! My name's Lucy Heartfealia."

Sasuke: "You look very cute in that outfit."

Lucy: "Thank you, your very kind."

***Sasuke notices something and activates his Sharingan***

?: "Gray fight me!"

***A fist shot out and Sasuke grabbed it and through the person against the wall.***

Lucy: "Wow you stopped Natsu without even looking at him." Her eyes were hearts "So cool!"

Sasuke: "You want to go hang out some time."

Lucy: "I'd love to."

Seiji: "Sasuke how did you get her that quick."

Sasuke: "What are you drinking?"

Seiji: "I don't really know but I feel like I'm evolving."

Xavier: "Stop that's liquid panty remover, it's a sex drug."

Seiji evolved into a Kirlia

Seiji: "that's it I'm drinking coffee."

Sasuke: "look out Seiji has coffee run for your lives."

***Please note when Seiji Drinks Coffee he will go into a demonic rage but this will only work if he is sober which in this case he is.***

End of Part 1


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

Chapter 4 part 2

Oh no it's a bar fight

***Seiji drinks the coffee and knocks Lucy out cold.***

Xavier: "You asshole! You will pay for hitting the comedic relief!"

Sasuke: "Agreed."

Xavier: "Demonic Transformation!"

***Sasuke uses a Fire Style Fireball Jutsu and Xavier uses dark bow of death.***

***Xavier fires the bow and sprints behind Seiji but is knocked down and out cold.***

***Sasuke notices and uses a fire ball jutsu. Xavier wakes up.***

Xavier: "I've had enough time to stop! Containment."

***Sasuke uses His Kunai and bursts Xavier's bubble… literally***

Xavier: "How… how did you do that?"

Sasuke: "Simple. The way you pop a balloon….I've had enough. Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

***Natsu ate the fire.***

Natsu: "Great time for round two."

***But at that moment Makarov stomps them all.***

Sasuke: "No! I will not be crushed by a stinky foot!"

***Sasuke used body flicker Jutsu.***

Makorave: "What… how did you? Oh never mind who are you?"

***So Sasuke and Seiji explain to Makarov who they are and why they are here.***

Sasuke: "So you see, we're looking for Joe."

Seiji: "Can I have a dawn stone? Pleeeeeeeeeease I want to be a Galade not a girly Kurlia!"

Sasuke: "But I don't have one go get it yourself."

Seiji: "Yes you do. I snuck one in your pocket".

***Sasuke reached into his pocket and to his surprise he found a Dawn Stone.***

***Sasuke gave Seiji the stone and Seiji ate it.***

***Seiji soon afterward started to evolve into a Galade and just like that he was.***

***Suddenly both Seiji and Sasuke see Joe as a spirit coming out of Xavier.***

Xavier: what there three Souls inside of me now, Demonicai did you know about this!?"

**(Please note Demonicai is a demon that lives in Xavier's body.)**

Demonicai: "No I did not."

Seiji: "Well that was convenient."

Sasuke: "Oh there you are."

Seiji: "Can we join Fairy Tail please?"

Makorave: "I don't see why not where would you like your mark?"

Seiji: "The shoulder blade."

***Sasuke thought about the future and decided to get it on his neck to buy his some extra time while fighting Orochimaru.***

Sasuke: "Xavier, we're going back to The Hidden Leaf Village, you and your friends wanna come?"

Xavier: "Sure, why not, it's better than waiting for my next mission. That's for sure."

**(Here are the people who are going Xavier, Erza, Natsu, Grey, Gajieel, Wendy, Charla, and Happy.)**

**They get ready to go through the portal when they hear.**

?: "Hi."

***Seiji sees someone standing right behind him. Seiji gets frightened and spawns everyone in the sky high above the Leaf Village.**

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Blue Haired Maiden

***Sasuke, Seiji, Xaiver, and the rest of Fairy Tale were about to walk through Seijis portal when Seiji freaked out after being scared by Juvia and when they fell through they all spawned high above the Hidden Leaf village.***

***Now to continue were chapter 4 left off.***

***Sasuke made a classic link falling noise and everyone started to plummet.***

Sasuke: "Seiji If we die because of this you're a dead man!"

?: "Juvia doesn't want to die!"

Xavier: "Oh crap! She wasn't supposed to go through!"

Sasuke: "Don't worry. Everything's going to be ok!"

Seiji: "Protect me squire!"

***He said trying to get to Sasuke.***

Sasuke: "No! Go tell everyone to aim for the lake in the Uchiha manor, right now, I have to save that girl!"

***Seiji did so and Sasuke finally caught up to Juvia and grabbed her.***

Sasuke: "It's okay I got you."

***He said as they landed in the Leaf training grounds lake.***

***When they hit the water they shot out and flew into a tree, and Sasuke was knocked out.***

***Juvia found herself lying on top of Sasukes chest.***

Juvia: "Gray still cares about Juvia."

***She said before realizing it was someone new.***

***Sasuke woke up to see Juvias boobs in his face. His face became as red as Hinata's and he quickly backed up against the tree.***

Juvia: "Who are you?"

***At that moment Logan's mind felt the Presence of the real Sasuke.***

Scene Change

Logan's soul: "What the heck Sasuke how are you controlling yourself again?"

Sasuke's soul: "This emotion. What is this emotion it feels like my hearts going to pop out of my chest!"

Seiji: "You're in loooooove." **He said in a blissful tone of voice.**

Sasuke's soul: "First how did you get into our thoughts, and second will someone tell me why I have no control over my body!"

Logan's soul: "Sasuke look into my soul's memories then you will know what's going on."

Sasuke's soul: "How do I do that?"

Logan's soul: "Hug me."

Sasuke's soul: "I don't do hugs…"

Logan's soul: "HUG ME GODDAMMIT!"

***Logan forced a hug unto Sasuke***

***After that Sasuke talked to Logan more calmly.***

Logan's soul: "So as you can see we were sealed together."

Sasuke's soul: "Why are you trying to change my goal?"

Logan's soul: "Because you have been lied to, Itachi was under order of the Anbu black ops and three of the Leaf's elders to do that. But he couldn't kill you, he loved you too much."

Sasuke's soul: "You lie!"

Logan soul: "Fine, don't believe the guy who also knows that you called Itachi big bro." He said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Sasuke's soul: "How did you know that?!"

Logan's soul: "Now do you believe me?"

Sasuke's soul: "I guess I have no choice."

Seiji: "Can we get back to the part where you were in love with Juvia."

Sasuke's soul: "I've never felt that way towards anyone before."

***SUDDEN ROMANTIC MUSIC STARTS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUUUUUUUUUD!***

Logan's: "Sasuke you have fallen in love with that girl and I have no control now. You're on your own."

Sasuke's soul: "Wait what should I tell her?"

Seiji: "Tell her how you feeeeeeel" He said in a blissful tone of voice as they came back to reality

Scene Change

Juvia: "Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

Real Sasuke's inner thoughts: (She's so beautiful what should I say.)

Real Sasuke: "I.. I don't have a fever I… I'm blushing at your beauty."

Juvia's inner thoughts: (He thinks that Juvia is beautiful.)

***Juvia started to blush.***

Juvia: "you think that Juvia is beautiful?"

Real Sasuke: "Yes … you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, whe…. when I look at you I feel like my hearts going to pop out of my chest."

***Juvia was now as red as Sasuke and her eyes became hearts as she fainted.***

Real Sasuke: "oh no. Now what am I supposed to do? I can't leave her she'll be found by the Leaf village police force."

Logan's soul: "Carry her to the Uchiha manor. She'll be safe there."

Real Sasuke: "Okay thank you Logan for the idea."

Logan's Soul: "Until we switch I'll be your guide."

Scene Change

***Sasuke ran as fast as he could but he bumped into one of his fan girls from the ninja academy.***

?: "S.s…Sasuke you weren't in class today did something happen to you?"  
it was Sakura.

Real Sasuke: "I overslept." He answered quickly.

Sakura: "Hay Sasuke who is that girl you're carrying on your back?"

Real Sasuke: "um what girl."

Sakura: "Sasuke I'm not blind, did you actually think that would fool me?"

Sasuke: "Yes."

Sakura: "I can't believe you!"

Real Sasuke's Inner thought: (Logan what should I do!?)

Logan's soul: "Let me take over your voice, while she's distracted do a body flicker jutsu."

Logan: "Leave me alone woman! Two point eight O!"

***Sasuke teleported behind a tree.***

Naruto: "Hey Sas..hww."

Real Sasuke: "Naruto, be quiet I'm hiding."

Naruto: "Okay, hey so how come you weren't in class today?"

Real Sasuke: "I'm still recovering I got out of the hospital yesterday, as you would kind of know."

Naruto: "What's with the girl on your back?"

***Seiji randomly pops out of nowhere.***

Seiji: "It's his giiiiiiiirlfrieeeeeend." He said in a happy tone.

Naruto: "I just always assumed you were gay because you never liked any of the girls in our class."

Real Sasuke: "Fuck you."

Naruto: "And by the way." "Seiji what happened to you!"

***Sakura noticed the noise and ran towards the tree.***

Real Sasuke: "Naruto please distract her so I can get home."

Naruto: "What's in it for me?"

Real Sasuke: "If you do this, after the exams tomorrow I'll buy you ramen on the house."

Naruto: "How much."

Real Sasuke: "As much as you can eat."

***Seiji face palms.***

Naruto: "Okay I'll do it!"

Real Sasuke: "Thanks a billion Naruto."

***Sasuke ran for his house.***

Sakura: "Naruto have you seen Sasuke? He randomly disappeared after yelling Two point eight O."

Naruto: "Isn't that numbers for 2 Potato."

Logan: "Someone finally understood that!"

Scene Change

**Please note Sasuke= Logan, Real Sasuke= Sasuke **

Natsu: "Hey Sasuke your back! Aaaand you're carrying Juvia."

Sasuke: "I'm going to put her on my bed so she can rest."

***Sasuke put her on his bed and she woke up.***

Sasuke's soul: "Okay time for me to take over"

Juvia: "It's you."

End of Chapter 5


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Explanation and Graduation

***Seiji was inspecting the Uchiha manor and escorting everyone to their rooms when he decided to check on Sasuke.***

Seiji: "Sasuke are you in there?"

***There was no answer so he walked in.***

Seiji: "Oh god dude lock the friggen door!"

***He found Sasuke hugging Juvia.***

Real Sasuke: "Dude knock next time!"

Seiji: "I did!"

Juvia: "Sasuke who is that?"

Seiji: "My name is Seiji, by the way, why were you two..."

Real Sasuke: "Never mind that I'll explain it all later, let's just get downstairs so we can talk to the group."

Inner Juvia: (No! Why now? He was about to…)

***At that moment Logan took over Sasuke's body.***

Sasuke: "Come on Juvia lets go downstairs."

Scene Change

**Sasuke began to explain to the Fairy Tail members about his past life, their intertwined souls, and there future plans.**

Sasuke: "So as you can see we have a lot of stuff that needs to be accomplished in a short amount of time, tomorrow I will become a ninja of this village, on that same day I will make you all ninja of this village as well as make this place your home."

***After the conference Sasuke asked Gray if he could talk to him in private.***

Gray: "What do you want Sasuke?" he said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Sasuke: "listen Gray you really hurt Juvia by saying that stuff to her face and you need to apologize to her."

Gray: "All I said was for her to back off for a little, she thinks about everything to much."

***Logan lost his control again and his eyes turned into Sasuke's.***

Real Sasuke: "Gray you are going to because what you did is the reason we almost died earlier today!" "Or are you forgetting that."

Gray: "How was that my fault? Juvia only said hi to your friend and he started going crazy!" He said in a tone of anger.

Real Sasuke: "She did it by walking up behind him and she scared him! Now go and apologize or so help me god I'm going to lock you in a room with Seiji!"

Seiji: "hey what's wrong with that?"

Real Sasuke: "The fact that you can annoy the crap out of people so easily."

Grey: "Okay fine I'll go apologize to her if it will get you to shut up!" "You stupid brat."

Real Sasuke punched Grey in the face and he was shot across the room.

Real Sasuke: "Don't you dare treat me like a child I've suffered more than you in the past two days then you have in your life!"

Grey: "Like what?" he said as he got up thinking there would be no way Sasuke could have been through that much in only two days.

Real Sasuke: "Well let's see my clan was slaughtered, I found out my own brother did it, he made me see my clans deaths over and over until I went into a coma, I woke up not able to control my body until very recently after we fell because now my body is shared, and now you're giving me a really hard time."

***Greys just stood there looking at Sasuke.***

Grey: "Um sorry I didn't know." He said feeling very guilty for treating Sasuke like he was a child who knows nothing. "I'll go to apologize to Juvia now."

Scene Change

***Sasuke and Seiji talk in private and Sasuke uses a flash back jutsu.***

Seiji's thoughts: "So Sasuke are we in a flashback."

Sasuke's thoughts: "Indeed we are, now shut up and listen to me and Juvia of the past."

Juvia: "It's you."

Real Sasuke: "Yes it's me, the same person who saved you when you were falling and the one who carried you here while you were unconscious."

Inner Juvia: (He carried Juvia to safety, he's so kind.)

Real Sasuke: "I just realized, I've gone so long without asking your name."

Juvia: "You go first."

Real Sasuke: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I'm a new member of Fairy Tail."

Juvia: "My name is Juvia Loxar, I'm glad I'm meeting you Sasuke."

Real Sasuke: "I saw you running out of the guild crying, I wanted to go talk to you but I didn't have a choice."

Inner Juvia: (He was worried about me before he even knew my name.)

Real Sasuke: "Juvia could you tell me what had happened before I arrived."

Juvia: "Juvia was at the guild and was told by Xavier to go say hi to Grey-sama for him." "Grey-sama snapped at Juvia, he told Juvia to get out of his face and leave him alone."

***She started to cry.***

Real Sasuke: "Hey it's going to be ok." He wrapped his arms around her for comfort. "I'm sure he regrets every word he said, I'll talk to him later tonight."

***Juvia's eyes widened***

Juvia: "Gray is here."

Real Sasuke: "Yeah along with Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Gajeel, Xaiver, Lily and Carla."

Juvia: "Sasuke do you think Gray still cares about Juvia?"

Real Sasuke: "If Gray doesn't care about you. Then he's not in his right mind."

***End of flashback.***

Seiji: "So that's what happened."

Real Sasuke: "Yeah anyway it's time for me to see if Gray has apologized or not."

Scene Change

***Gray went to apologize to Juvia and found her in Sasuke's room***

Gray: "Hey Juvia."

***At the time she did not know Gray was in the room so she was startled***

Juvia: "Gr… Gray-sama! Where did you come from?"

Gray: "Listen Juvia I wanted you to know that I'm really sorry about what I said earlier in the day and that if there's anything I can do you let me know okay."

Inner Juvia: (Sasuke was right Gray does care about Juvia.)

***Juvia tackled Gray in a hug as Sasuke walked in the room.***

Real Sasuke: "Well it seems that you and Juvia are getting along just fine."

Juvia: "S…Sasuke."

Inner Gray: (Sasuke, why is she talking to him like that as well?)

Real Sasuke: "It's time we all get some rest! Me and Xavier were just talking."

Gray: "What did he say?"

Real Sasuke: "That will be revealed in chapter 7."

***A chibi Seiji and Sasuke popped up on screen and slapped the Sasuke chibi***

Chibi Seiji: "Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

Scene Change

***Sasuke woke up to see that Juvia and Gray took him literally about that it's time we all get some sleep and found them sleeping in his bed.***

**(Actual Sasuke in control.)**

Sasuke: "Ahh!" "Why are you in my bed?!"

Sasuke: "Gray get out, your naked, and I'm not sleeping with a guy who is probably gay."

Grey: "I'm not gay!"

Chibi Seiji: "That's right! He's Gray!"

***Gray Facepalms***

Sasuke: "Just get out and don't you dare do this again!"

***After that Sasuke got dressed and went to the Ninja academy accompanied by Seiji and Xavier.***

Scene Change

***At the academy Sasuke was tackled by his fan girls.***

Real Sasuke: "Naruto, Hinata, help me." He said in a weak tone of voice.

Xavier: "Containment." **The fan girls were contained in a pink bubble and he carried them away. **

Xavier: "Girls girls please there is enough of Sasuke to go around.

***Sasuke used containment.***

Xavier: "Hey you can't copy my move!"

Real Sasuke: "I broke logic, shut up."

***He punted him and Seiji out the window.***

Seiji: "Why me to?"

Real Sasuke: "Because unlike Logan I don't like you!"

Random Fan Girl: "Sasuke will this be the day you finally stop rejecting me and be my boyfriend."

***The fan girls started to fight over him.***

Real Sasuke: "Enough I already am in love with someone so leave me alone!"

***But this only made some of his bigger fans like Ino and Sakura to ask who it is.***

Naruto: "I know who it is."

***Then Ino and Sakura then became curious***

Ino: "How would you know?"

Naruto: "Because Sasuke is my friend."

Real Sasuke: "Yeah, that's right."

Ino and Sakura could not believe their ears, _Naruto and Sasuke, friends!?_

Ino and Sakura: "Tell us who it is then."

***Naruto got a devilish smile.***

Real Sasuke: "Say one word and no ramen tonight!" he threatened.

***But out of the blue Seiji popped up, scared half the class***

Seiji: "It's a foreign ninja named…"

***At that moment Sasuke Punted Seiji out the window again.***

Seiji: "Why me again!?"

***Iruka came in to start the Genin exams.***

Iruka: "Alright let's begin shall we." "The test will be on shadow clones, first up Sasuke Uchiha."

***Sasuke walked up and preformed the clone Jutsu and was given his headband.***

Real Sasuke: "I'll wait for you outside ok."

***Naruto nodded as Sasuke went outside.***

**(6 HOURS LATER)**

Sasuke: "What took you so long?"

Naruto: "It's a long story, let's Just go eat some ramen." he said with a look of exhaustion on his face.

Real Sasuke: "I need to do one thing first, you can either come with me or wait here it's your choice.

Naruto: "uhhhhnnnnn, fiiiiine…"

Scene Change

***They got everyone at the Uchiha Manor and did not even go two steps without being tackle hugged by Sakura.***

Sakura: "Sasuke how can you love some foreign ninja instead of me?"

Real Sasuke: "I call sexual harassment over here!"

***This made Juvia infuriated.***

Juvia: "Get your hands off of him!"

Sakura: "Hey you're that girl I saw Sasuke carrying." She gets it "Sasuke you and her!"

***Erza picked up Sakura***

Erza: "I will not allow you to interfere with Sasuke's personal life."

Sakura: "Sorry but I have a question why are you all at Sasuke's house?"

Erza: "Sasuke is making us members of this villages Guild."

***Sakura made a WTF are you talking about face.***

Real Sasuke: "She means their becoming Ninja of this village, and they will be living with me. By the way, stay out of my personal life. Even though I'm like four to five years younger than most people I really don't see why it's so bad for me to have a little crush."

Gray: "Enough let's just go."

***And so Sasuke and Naruto got the members of Fairy Tail and Seiji inaugurated into the village as jonin level shinobi except for Wendy she became genin level. AAAAnd they all went out to eat for ramen. They said their goodbyes to Naruto and went back to the Uchiha Manor for the night.***

End of Chapter

Logan: "I'm tired of writing 'Real' in front of Sasuke for the real one. I'm just gonna leave captions of who's in control.

Seiji: "Whyyyyyyy?"

Logan: "Because"

Seiji: "Because Whyyyyyy?"

Logan: Face Palm


	9. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Lost in the woods

(The adventures of Xavier BEFORE everyone became Hidden leaf shinobi)

***When juvia scared seiji everyone fell out of the sky Xavier found himself stuck in the woods.***

Xavier: "Where am I? F**k, my head"

***He feels blood on his face***

Xavier: "ah man and this is my nice coat! oh well I guess I'll look for some food. Hey! A pig!"

Pig: "oink"

***Xavier kills the pig with demorea***

Xavier: "This pig is delicious huh?"

***A noise is herd in the bushes. Suddenly a kunai is thrown and strikes Xavier in the arm.***

Xavier: "Ah s**t! Who's there?!"

***Xavier sees the black ops ninja and casts containment***

Ninja: "let go!"

Xavier: "Who are you!?"

Ninja: "I ain't telling."

Xavier: "Fine, have it your way. Demonic Transformation: Full possession!"

***Xavier transformed***

Ninja: "W…What… what are you!?"

Xavier in a demonic voice: "I.. I am your worst nightmare!"

Ninja: "Michael Jackson?"

**Seiji: No breaking the forth wall! *Smack***

Scene change

Xavier: (panting) "finally… I'm… here."

Seiji: "Xavier where have you been?"

Xavier: "Well, let's just say I went camping."

***Seiji and Xavier enter the manor***

Everyone: "Hey Xavier."

Xavier: "Hey guys."

***Xavier heads for the fridge***

Sasuke: "Hey what are you doing?"

Xavier: (muffled) "Eating… All I've had is some random pig."

Sasuke: Pig? Wait, were you in Minecraft?

**Seiji: No breaking the forth wall! *Smack***

Xavier: "No, just some pig I found in woods."

Erza: "Well you bring back bacon?"

Xavier: "Hell yeah I did!"

***Xavier throws bacon at Sasuke***

Xavier: "Here cook this up"

Sasuke: "I don't know how to cook!"

Xavier: "Fine, Natsu could you cook some bacon please."

Natsu: "Wahahaha! How hot? How crispy? Smoked?"

Happy: "Natsu, you can't smoke bacon."

Natsu: "You don't know that!"

Gajeel: "I'm bored"

***Gajeel starts eating any iron he can find.***

Sasuke: "Hey man! Why are you eating my house!?"

Xavier: "Gajeel stop! Containment!"

***Gajeel is in a bubble***

Gajeel: "OOOY! WHY'D YOU PUT ME IN THIS BUBBLE!? I'M GONNA TEAR IT TO SHREDS!"

***Gajeel starts attacking the bubble***

Xavier: "Hey Sasuke, I wanna show you something."

Sasuke: "Sure, what?"

**(Please not that Gajeel is still attacking the bubble in the background)**

Xavier: "When I fought another ninja, I noticed him with this…"

***Xavier shows him a Sharingan***

Sasuke: "How do you have that? That's an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

Xavier: "Don't know, but it's cool."

Sasuke: "huh…"

**Meanwhile**

?: "I sense someone else with the Sharingan."

? 2: I wonder who?

?: it can't be Sasuke, he's too young.

**Back at the manor**

Xavier: "Man I'm tired good night!"

Natsu: "But it's only 12:00 pm!"

Xavier: "Now, Natsu, that could mean noon, or midnight. Which one is it?"

Natsu: "Uhhhhhh…."

Erza: "I'll show him to his room."

***Erza takes Xavier to their room and she doesn't come back for an hour.***

Sasuke: "What were you two doing that took an hour?"

Xavier: "Well let's just say we were playing find the snake."

Sasuke (**Macho Anime face**): **"You can't do that!"**

***Sasuke kicks both Xavier and Erza out of the house… literally***

Logan Sasuke: "Touchdown!"

Seiji: "It was more of a field goal."

Natsu: "Field Goal? What's that?"

Xavier: "It's when you kick an oval like ball through a tuning fork 2 stories high."

Sasuke : "How did you?"

***Sasuke sees seiji with a doughnut***

Sasuke: "Seiji, how could you?"

Seiji: "Dooooouuuughnut…"

***Sasuke knocks the doughnut out of Seiji's hand***

Seiji: "How could you!?"

Sasuke: "Irrelevant! I'm tired so I have permission to dismiss things!"

Xavier: Agreed

***So everyone goes to their rooms in Sasuke's room, Sasuke feels something sticky on his bed.***

Sasuke: "What the?... XAVIER!"

Xavier: *Sneeze* "… Uh oh"

Seiji in chibi: "We would show you what happened next, buuut it is too inappropriate for you kids."

***The next day Sasuke goes to check his bed and it looks new, and then he heads down stairs.***

Sasuke: "Wow, Xavier, my bed looks amazing! What did you do?

Xavier: "You don't wanna know."

Sasuke: "ok?"

**End of chapter**

Logan: Sigh, another chapter, another headache.

Seiji: I wanna know what happens next!


	10. Chapter 8 Part 1

Chapter 8 Part 1

Raging Battle Squad 7 vs. Team Fairy Tail

***Sasuke woke up to again find Juvia in his bed.***

Real Sasuke: "Juvia, why do you keep sleeping in my bed!?"

Juvia: "Juvia was told that there were no more free rooms, Juvia is sorry."

Real Sasuke: "I would have let you sleep here if you had just asked me."

Inner Juvia: (Sasuke-sama is so kind to Juvia, Juvia can't decide between Gray-sama and Sasuke-sama.)

***Logan took control***

Sasuke: "Well from now on I guess you're my roommate, any way it's time I get assigned my squad."

Scene Change

***Sasuke arrived to see that Sakura was telling Ino and the other fan girls about who He was in love with.***

Sakura: "She's this weird foreign Ninja named Juvia, and on top of that she is probably like 3 to 4 years older than him."

Sasuke: "Sakura stop spreading rumors about me!"

***Sasuke walked over to Hinata's seat asked if he could sit there she agreed and he took a seat.***

***Naruto hopped on top of the desk and Logan got the strangest since of deja vu.***

Sasuke: "Hey Naruto how's it going."

Naruto: "It's going grea-"

***Naruto got bumped and started to fly forward.***

Inner Logan: (_Crap, now I know what's happening_.)

***Sasuke got out of the way but his leg pulled Hinata into his place.***

**Next thing they knew, Naruto and Hinata had locked lips. **

Inner Hinata: (_Sasuke thank you for this accident_.)

***Hinata fainted***

Sasuke: "Oh crap, she fainted."

***Sasuke looked to see Naruto blushing***

Naruto: "Um what just happened?"

Sasuke: "You were about to fall on me so I got out of the way but my leg pulled Hinata into my place and you two kissed."

Naruto: "I know that!"

***Iruka came into the room and started assigning squads, they were all the same and then he got to squad 7.***

Iruka: "Squad 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto: "Yes!"

Inner Sakura: (_Take that Ino!)_

Sasuke: "Alright!"

**Naruto and Sasuke fist bumped.**

Scene Change

**Squad 7 is still waiting for their sensei.**

Sakura: "So Sasuke, where are the foreign people that are living with you from?"

Sasuke: "I will tell you both if you do a trust exercise with me."

Sakura took it the wrong way and started to blush.

Sasuke: "Okay now both of you hold out your right hand and place them on top of each other."

***They did and Sasuke put his hand on top and pulled out a kunai and told them to keep still and he started to sing while stabbing the spaces in-between their fingers.***

Sasuke: "Oh I've got all my fingers, knife goes chop chop chop. Miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off, and if I hit my fingers blood will soon come out. But it's all the same why I play this Game because that's what it's all about. Oh chop chop chop chop chop chop chop I'm picking up the speed and if I hit my fingers now they will surely start to bleed."

***Naruto and Sakura were as pale as a sheet.***

Sasuke: "Okay now that I've had my fun I'll tell you."

***Sasuke explained about the country of Fiore and skipped over it being in another world, after that Kakashi came in.***

Sasuke: "Hey the sensei is here." he said in a pleased tone.

Inner Kakashi: (_Well looks like I have an eager student_.)

Naruto: "What took you so long!"

***Sasuke punched Naruto… Chibily***

Sasuke: "Don't disrespect the great Kakashi Hatake!"

Kakashi: "So you know who I am just what I expected from an Uchiha."

Sasuke: "Your Kakashi of the sharingan you and your squad is honored for what they did during the 3rd great ninja war."

Kakashi: "Well I'm glad to hear that you honor them."

***Kakashi took them upstairs.***

Kakashi: "Now I want you all to tell me something about yourself."

Sakura: "Can you give us an example?"

Kakashi: "Sure, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like and dislike things, I have lots of hobbies, and I have dreams."

Inner Naruto: (_I don't see why Sasuke respects this guy so much_.)

Naruto: "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my friends, I dislike people who judge others, my hobbies are cooking ramen and training, and my dream is to be the Hokage."

Sakura: "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like (she blushed and skipped on), I dislike annoying boys, my hobbies are (at that moment Sasuke interrupted and said "stalking me" and Naruto laughed), and my dream is to marry a gentlemen."

Sasuke: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my friends and my guild Fairy Tail (he showed his guild mark), I dislike 2 people that's all, my hobbies include training and making music, and I have 3 dreams first I have to kill two people, second is to bring peace to this world, and third is to marry the girl of my dreams."

Kakashi didn't expect to hear the last two and was utterly shocked.

Kakashi: "Well now that we know each other better we will have a training exercise tomorrow, oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke."

Sasuke: "You don't scare me Sensei after all we both have the Sharingan plus I work as a team."

Scene Change

Natsu: "So you have to train for some battle and you want your squad to fight our members."

Sasuke: "Exactly."

Natsu: "HAHAHAHHA! I'm all fired up!"

Seiji: "Let the first battle begin Naruto Uzumaki vs. Natsu Dragneel!"

Seiji: "Second battle begins Sakura Haruno vs. Juvia Loxar!"

Seiji: "Third battle begins Sasuke Uchiha vs. Grey Fulbuster!"

First Battle

***Naruto opened with shadow clone jutsu, as Natsu surrounds himself in fire.***

Naruto was burned by the blazes.

Natsu: "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

***Naruto used substitution jutsu and kicked Natsu in the face and followed up with a headbutt.***

Naruto: "Oww no one wins with a head but."

***Natsu then slammed Naruto into the ground and the battle was won.***

Second Battle

***Sakura opened with chakra concentrated punches which only slightly effected Juvia.***

Sakura: "CHA! Sasuke is mine, you foreign Bitch!"

Juvia: "Sasuke-sama is in love with Juvia not Sakura-san."

***Juvia used water lock but Sakura broke out of it and through down a paper bomb, it exploded and knocked them both unconscious and the battle was a draw.***

Third Battle

***Sasuke activated his Sharingan as Grey used Ice make and created several lances.***

***Sasuke copied the hand sign and used it to make a giant potato of ice to shield him.***

Gray: "What the, how do you know ice make? Only students of Ul could know that!"

Sasuke: "My clan has a visual jutsu called the Sharingan which allows us to look at a hand sign and copy it instantly, I now know an Ice style attack you call Ice Make with means I have the ultimate ice style in my possession."

Gray: "How dare you make a mockery of my master's legacy!"

***Grey started thrashing punches and kicks that Sasuke dogged like it was nothing.***

Sasuke: "These eyes see everything; I can predict your movements before you're even sure of what you will do next."

Gray: "lotus Ice dance."

***Ice blades popped out of Gray's elbows.***

Seiji: "OMG! You have elbow blades too!"

Gray: "Wait, what."

***Seiji Popped blades out of his elbows.***

Grey: "Elbow buddies."

***Grey and Seiji fist pumped with their blades.***

Sasuke: "Don't let your guard down!" "Lions Barrage!"

***Sasuke knocked out both Grey and Seiji. (Double K.O.)***

Sasuke: "Naruto, Sakura."

Naruto & Sakura: "Yeah?"

Sasuke: "Let this be lesson for ye. Don't underestimate yer opponents."

Naruto: "Uhhh Sasuke. What happened to your voice?"

Sasuke: "Nothing. Oh yeah Sakura and Naruto don't listen to Kakashi. You should probably eat. If you don't you'll have less energy and your chakra will drain faster.

Scene change

**(Later in Sasuke's room.)**

Inner Sasuke: "_Logan I like my new self I feel like I've been reborn."_

Logan's Soul: "_I was reborn_."

Inner Sasuke: _"Ha ha I guess you're right." "Goodnight."_

End of Part 1

Seiji: "What's Gonna happen neeeeeeeext…."


End file.
